The present application is based on certain details of the invention covered by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 385,245, filed June 4, 1982, herein referred to as the earlier application. Such an adapter block for pneumatic and/or hydraulic switching elements with integrated connection is made up of at least two plates or layers of which at least one is made of synthetic resin foam; furthermore at least one plate has fluidways therein in the form of channels and/or through openings running all the way through the thickness of the plate of foam material, such openings ending partly in at least one channel. On the block itself it is possible to have switching elements that may be static, semistatic or dynamic, and are adhesively or otherwise fixed in position. Lastly the block will have means for the connecting up of fluid pipes such as male parts over which a hose may be slipped, screw connectors, multiple connection parts and so on that are for example bonded in or on the block. It will be seen from this that an adapter block is made up of blocks or plates with integrated connections, on which air-power or liquid-power elements may be fixed and which may be joined up by way of separate connections or terminals or multiple connectors with the supply system and/or peripherals. The production of the adapter blocks, used for connection of standardized pressure fluid connections with active and passive pressure fluid elements takes place, as noted hereinbefore, by supplying integral foam into a foaming mold of the desired design so that foaming molding may take place and, after curing, the connection sides of the adapter block are mechanically worked or machined to make them plane. This step has the effect of machining away the compact zone--that is to say the skin that is formed right next to the moldface--so that the face of the block will now be formed by a section cutting through the foam openings or cells of the material, this making the material rougher and making bonding thereof simpler. At the same time the side of the material is, as noted, made plane. The connection between the pressure fluid terminals and the pressure fluid components is produced having channels and possibly through openings in at least one plate of the block. This may be done by designing so that such channels and openings are produced on molding and in the case of through openings being necessary, pins may be used in the negative mold at points on a grid as desired. The first tests undertaken under working conditions have made it clear that on the one hand the price of manufacturing may then be greatly cut down while at the same time the quality is increased and it has become clear that, judging from development so far, the outlook is good with respect to the making of further headway in the design of foam molds and the general process of production.